Plan Bobbiego I część
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Odcinek 12 ! Uwaga ! Wszyscy niżej wymienieni użytkownicy wyrazili zgodę zna swój występ ! Proszę o nieedytowanie tekstu i proszę o wasze opinie ! Miłego czytania ^^ Pije sobie kawę i siedzi rozłożony na fotelu Bobbie : Więc co mam powiedzieć ? Aikko : Może nas zapowiesz ? Johny : Mam inne , ciekawsze zajęcia. Bobbie : Hah , ciekawe co . Wstaje i spogląda w kamerę . '' '''Bobbie :' Witam was w niesamowitym odcinku i podsumowaniu Przetrwaj lub Zgiń ! Dwójki ! Siada na ziemię , zniechęcony . Bobbie : Co za beznadziejna żenada. Opening Muzyka : Durrara Ending Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Sala treningowa , wnętrze niemieckiego bunkra , most na wulkanie, wioska dzikich tubylców oraz kryształowa grota . Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Ember , która stoi i przygląda się obrazkowi i płacze. Na plecach ma swoją gitarę elektryczną Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Asthon z pistoletami w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Egir , który ponuro się śmieje . Następnie jest Lurous , odziany w swoją spódniczkę i mieczem , na jego ramieniu siedzi Aisha , która się nieco ślini na jego widok , ale on na to nie zwraca uwagi. . Za nogę Lurousa trzyma się Hektor i cieszy się Jest nieco włochaty i widać jego pazury . Ich obu trzyma Yukimura, który nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycony. W ręce trzyma swoją włócznię Jego nogę trzyma Bob i przygląda trzymającej się obok Clary , spogląda na nią z przerażeniem , ona ma w dłoni swój nóż . Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Emily owinięta lianami . Potem Keven trzyma ją , w drugiej ręce trzyma talerz z jedzeniem i mała trutkę na nim Jego natomiast trzyma na ręce Wukong , a drugą ręką trzyma Elvirę i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Ich ogony się krzyżują tworząc serce . Pokazana do góry nogami Catharina strzela z łuku płonącą strzałę w stronę dynamitu. . Poniżej widać siedzącą Einthe , która wymachuje toporem i aż od niego iskrzy . Na nią trzyma dziwnie patrzący Serensen , z którego kurtki wystają włócznie yari , jego trzyma Lisa , która na skwaszoną minę .Zaraz pod nią widać Kiyoko , która trzyma miecz Lisy i swój i ledwo co trzyma Lisę Pod nimi widać jak Milda walczy z Kiltadeiną na śmierć i życie , obraz przechodzi pokazuje producentów różnych fikcji . Od prawej stoi Johnny369 , który trzyma w ręce dziwne narzędzie , na niego dziwnym spojrzeniem przygląda się Rafix2804 , którego trzyma SpectraVonVon123 Dalej jest Mmichael , który ściska rękę Aikkoxd , na którego ma spaść Wwwojtek17 , który jest potknięty przez Vamelię , która chce się rzucić na ForeverNTM , Dalej stoi LadyDreamy z Esotheryą i śmieją się z wszystkich . Pojawia się czarny ekran i widać jak spada kropla krwi na serca , a potem nóż , który je tnie . Pojawia się napis Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 Sala spotkań Bobbie : Dlaczego tyle karaluchów musi się tutaj pałętać . Esotherya : Dlaczego nie dacie mi toporów ,żebym go walnęła w głowę . Dreamy : A ja też mogę od razu dostać . Forever spogląda na Vamelię . '' '''Forever :' Nawet o to nie proś . Vamelia : Wciąż masz czerwony policzek ? Rafix : A może powiecie po co my tutaj jesteśmy ? Dreamy : To dobre pytanie . Ten w kącie wie. Pokazuje na Aikko , który nieco zirytowany Aikko : Wszystko będzie dobrze . Bierze torbę i w nią dmucha. '' '''Bobbie :' Nie dołączysz do nas ? Michael : Może powiesz nam w końcu co mamy robić ! Bobbie : Wiedziałem ,ze nie powinno was tutaj być. Wyciągnął bata i związał wszystkich producentów. '' '''Johny :' Ostrożniej , jestem najcenniejszy z nich ! Spectra ; Puszczaj ! Dreamy : Najcenniejszy ? Aikko : Bobbie , mój znajomy. Odwiąż NAS ! Forever : Nie krzycz mi do ucha ! Vamelia : Uspokój się ! Forever : NIE ! Oj.. Vamelia : To był zły ruch .. Rafix : Przepraszam , za ich wszystkich . Odwiążesz nas ? Przytaknął i chwile pomyślał . '' '''Bobbie :' Nie ! I wiem co z wami zrobić . Spectra ; Wypuścisz ? Wyjął swojego pilota. '' '''Aikko :' Wiem o czym myślisz ? Bobbie : Serio ? Aikko : Jeśli nas zabijesz to pożałujesz ! Bobbie : A kto mówi o zabijaniu .? Esotherya : Gdybym tylko miała mój topór albo Mlojnira. Bobbie : Urocze z was istotki . Czas na zabawę ! Wciska przycisk z podłogi wyłania się wielka rura , która wsysa wszystkich producentów. '' '''Bobbie :' Czas na inną zabawę . A oni .. Włącza przycisk i cała arena , gdzie walczą zawodnicy zamiera w bezruchu . '' '''Bobbie :' Oni mają chwilkę przerwy . Arena treningowa Wszyscy producenci leżą nieprzytomni przed dziwnym budynkiem . Pierwsza budzi się vamelia .. Vamelia : Gdzie my jesteśmy .. Moja głowa .. Czuje , jak ktoś ją szarpie. '' '''Vamelia :' Zostaw mnie ! Forever : Łaskawie weżniesz tą nogę z mojej twarzy ? Vamelia : Nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo ! Forever : Dobra , tylko nie krzycz .. Vamelia : Jeszcze nie będę . Budzą się kolejni .. Dreamy : Trzeba by obwinić kogoś za to .. Michael : Wiemy kogo . Johny : Ona nas do tego zmusił ! Wszyscy wstają i podchodzą do Aikko . '' '''Esotherya :' Hej , może oszczędzimy go ? Johny : Gdyby nie on nie byłoby nas tutaj ! Dreamy : Mnie się nawet podoba . Johny : A ja chcę stąd wyjść ! Rafix : Ogarnijcie się ludzie ! Forever : Nie szkoda wam gardeł ? Nagle widać dziwny blask i pojawia się hologram Bobbiego . '' '''Esotherya :' Uduszę cię ty gadzie ! Rzuca się na niego , ale przenika . '' '''Bobbie :' Opanuj się dziewczyno . mam dla was inną rozrywkę niż duszenie mnie. Johny : Wypuszczaj nas ! Nagle z nieba zlatuje kolejna dwójka . '' '''Ann :' Dlaczego pozwoliłam się z tobą wozić ? Lukaninho : Bo wiem czego chcesz ! Ann : Nie przystawiaj się ! Vamelia : Luka ! Uśmiecha się i ściska go . '' '''Lukaninho :' Co za ciepłe przywitanie. Forever : To jest .. Vamelia : Jakie ! Dreamy : Mdłe .. Bobbie : Goście ? Czy ktoś jeszcze ? Prosto na hologram spada Wojtek , a za nim Spectra '' '''Wojtek :' Sorki za spóźnienie .. Michael : Co za wejście ! Dreamy : Tak , zaryć prosto w podłogę . Johny : Gdzie ty widzisz podłogę ? Dreamy : Spójrz na dół . Wywróciła oczami i poszła dalej . '' '''Bobbie :' Więc tak . Mam dla was propozycje i zabawę ! Wszyscy spojrzeli się na niego onieśmielającym wzrokiem . '' '''Bobbie :' Coś nie tak z moją maską ? Aikko : A w czym haczyk ? Bobbie ; To jest show o mordowaniu prawda ? Więc urządzimy sobie mord ! Wszystkim opadły szczęki , a Dreamy zaczęła się z tego cieszyć . '' '''Bobbie :' Nie liczyłem na ciepłe emocje . Więc , czas się przenieś ! Macha ręką i wszyscy znikają . On zarzuca kaptur na głowę , zaciera ręce i znika w ciemnościach . Wieżowiec Uczestnicy , a raczej producenci wylądowali w hologramie. Był to niewielki wieżowiec , przystosowany do walk . Wszyscy wylądowali na dachu . '' Dach wieżowca '''Dreamy :' Znowu lądowanie ! Vamelia : To było miękkie lądowanie . Spogląda pod siebie i widzi '' '''Forever :' Moje plecy ! Vamelia : Ważne ,ze wygodne . Spectra : Rozbrajacie. Przyznajcie , ze się lubicie ! Vamelia : Ja nie kłamie . Rafix : Znowu ? Kiedy się to skończy ! Esotherya : Muszę się uspokoić , to się nie dzieje naprawdę . Zaczyna oddychać i zaczyna się kręcić w kółko . Aikko : Wiecie , nie może być gorzej . Podchodzi Michael i chwyta go za koszulę . Michael : Gorzej ! To jest katastrofa epickich rozmiarów ! Aikko : Dusisz mnie .. ! Nagle pojawia się Bobbie . '' '''Bobbie :' Moi kochani zawodnicy ! Mam dla was niespodziankę ! Oto pokój zwierzeń . Lukaninho ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ha pierwszy ! Dobra , kogo by obsmarować ? Wojtek ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie rozumiem co się tutaj dzieje , ale jest ekstra ! Forever ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ty ! Ty wredna ! Traktujesz mnie jak poduszkę tak ? Zobaczymy ! Vamelia ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : W końcu mam małą chwilkę dla siebie. Bobbie : Dobra , ale nie musicie od razu się tak ekscytować . Ann : Zło ! Bobbie : Co ? Ann : Zło w czystej postaci ! Bobbie : Nieważne. Mam teraz chwilkę na inne zajęcie. Klaska rękami . '' '''Dreamy ': Zagramy w akuku , czy co ? Johny : Albo chce sprawić ,ze znikniemy ! Rafix : Kiepski z niego magik . Bobbie : Czy wy macie wyłącznik ? Za nim pojawia się małe stoisko z bronią. Esotheryi pojawiły się w oczach topory . '' '''Esotherya :' Topór ! Nie młot , ale do siekania będzie ! Bierze topór i znika. '' '''Johny :' Znowu znikanie ? Forever : '''Uh.. '''Bobbie : Ona wybrała swoją broń . A wam chyba ja dam . ustawcie się .. Michael : Myślę ,że lepiej .. Bobbie : W SZEREG JUŻ ! Wszyscy ustawili się w kolejce. '' '''Bobbie :' Dobrze , Forever jesteś pierwszy . Tobie damy ta katanę . Forever : Prawdziwą ? Bobbie : Piękna , lśniące ostrze . Kłuje od samego patrzenia. Bierze katanę przyjmuje pozę defensywną i znika. '' '''Vamelia :' Dostanę na pewno coś lepszego ! Bobbie : Topie damy .. Zaraz .. to nie , nie .. Vamelia : Ja czekam ! Bobbie : Mam ! Wyciąga i daje jej dwa wachlarze . '' '''Vamelia ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' I co mam nimi powiewać na przeciwnika ? Co to w ogóle za broń ? Podchodzi kolejna osoba. '' '''Ann :' Zło ! Bobbie : Jesteś zła , ale wiem co lubisz ! Podbiega do niej szary wilk . Zaczyna wyć , a Ann jest wzruszona. '' '''Ann :' Taki wspaniały i dostojny ! Rozszapriemy kogoś na obiadek ! Drapie wilka po głowie. '' '''Bobbie :' Coś mi się stało ? Jestem miły ? Specra : Teraz ja ! Bobbie : Dla ciebie mam coś ciekawego . Oto sztylety Kitdeleny ! Spectra : Tylko to po niej zostało . Objęła sztylety i zniknęła . Bobbie : Dobra , Johny dostaniesz tą luksusową walizkę ! Johny : Zaraz ? Ona dostała topór , ona wilka , ona sztylety . A mi dajesz pustą walizkę ! Bobbie : Zobacz co jest w niej ! Otwiera a z niej wypadają noże .. Dreamy : Johny , wiedziałam ,ze do kuchni wylądujesz ! Nim zdążył się odgryźć zniknął . '' '''Dreamy :' A ja pewnie coś ekstra dostanę . Bobbie : Pewnie ! Masz maczugę ! Dreamy : Maczuga ! Michael : Ja wiem co chcę ! Bobbie daje mu miecz oraz tarczę . '' '''Michael :' Skąd wiedziałeś ? Bobbie : Twoje imię brzmi jak anioł , więc .. Michael : Chcesz ze mnie świętoszka zrobić ? Znika z pola widzenia. '' '''Lukaninho :' Ja wiem co chcę ! Bierze piłkę do nogi i znika . '' '''Bobbie :' On chce pokopać z przeciwnikami w piłkę ? Rafix : Możesz szybciej ? Bobbie ; Skoro nalegacie . Rafix dostaje łuk , Wojtek krótki miecz , Aikko butelki zapalne . Rafix : '''To jest broń ! Pomieszczenie losowania '''Bobbie : Jako ,że macie swoje bronie , czas na losowanie ! Losowanie par do walki ! Vamelia : Liczyłam ,ze będziemy mogli wybrać kogoś ! Ann : Ja chcę krew ! Więcej krwi ! Bobbie : Jej nastawienie mi się podoba ! Wojtek : Pośpieszmy się ! Bobbie : Wy wszystko od razu byście chcieli ! Podchodzi i włącza pulpit. '' '''Bobbie :' Utwórzcie okrąg . Ann : Wolę pentagram ! Esotherya : Nie prowokuj . Bobbie : Ugh , chcę zobaczyć rozlew .. Ann : Krwi ! Bobbie : Dziękuję .. Na środku pokoju pojawia się wielka neonowa kula a w niej otwory . '' '''Bobbie :' Włóżcie tam ręce . Forever : A co mielibyśmy tam innego włożyć ? Aikko : Zbochuch ! Forever : Ty pierwszy o tym pomyślałeś ! Ha ! Spectra : Oboje coś ukrywacie . Bobbie : Wkładać ! Wszyscy podeszli od pulpitów i włożyli ręce . '' '''Vamelia :' Brudne .. Wojtek ''': I łaskocze ! '''Rafix : Ale nie obetnie nam rak prawda ? Zaśmiał się po cichu , a wszyscy przełknęli ślinkę . '' ''Pojawia się tabelka wyników i ujawniają się walki ! '' '''Bobbie :' Więc mamy wybrane walki ! Walka 1 Basen na szczycie wieżowca ! Michael vs Aikko ! '' '''Michael :' O tak ! Znaczy .. Przykro mi wiesz ? Aikko : Prawie uwierzyłem .. Walka 2 Dreamy vs Johny ! Walka w kuchni ! '' '''Dreamy :' Walczę z Johny’m ! Johny : Dawaj ! Dreamy : Ci w twarz ! Daje mu plaskacza w policzek . '' ''3 walka ! Esotherya vs Lukaninho ! Walka w głównym holu wieżowca ! '' '''Esotherya :' MHAHAH ! Lukaninho : Ja się nie będę bił z dziewczyną ! Esotherya : Tym szybciej ten topór przetnie twoją głowę ! Walka 4 ! Ann vs Rafix ! Walka w parku ! Ann : Mój wilczek schrupie cię , jak przekąskę . Rafix : '''Zobaczymy ! ''Walka 5 Wojtek vs Forever ! '' '''Forever ; Wolałbym z Vamelią . Walka w chłodni Wojtek : Ja ci będę musiał wystarczyć ! Walka 6 Spectra vs Vamelia ! Walka w szybie windy ! '' '''Vamelia :' Ej , chciałam z Foreverem ! Spectra : Pobawisz się ze mną ! Bobbie : Dobraliśmy was ! Więc czas na pojedynki ! Zakręcił się , a wszyscy wylądowali w odpowiednich lokacjach . '' '''Bobbie :' Kto z producentów wygra specjalną nagrodę i kto z nich każe się najlepszy ? Dowiecie się tego w kolejnej części , gdzie cały odcinek to będą walki miedzy nimi ! Już czuję tą jadkę ! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Odcinki